elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Headcanons: Dragons
The Draconna are Elvendale's most treasured and magnificent mega-fauna, and also one of the most respected races of the land. Through their Milleniums long alliance with the Elves, both races have found themselves at the top of Elvendale's social hierarchy. Draconna can live in most any habitat, from the soul freezing Glacier Claw Range, to the barren expanse of the Desertlands. From coasting along on the wind for days to the deepest, darkest trenches of the ocean, you can find Draconna anywhere if you simply look. Even in the most unlikely, un-magical, of places. It is unknown as to where Draconna draw their powers from, or how they became so powerful in the first place. This is the most closely guarded secret of their kind, and only a select few outsiders earn the privilege of being entrusted with this knowledge. General *The term "Draconna" covers all types of dragons *Draconna that are considered dragons are broken up into two categories: Quadruped and Biped *Elandra is easily over 200 years old, so she has had multiple broods (hatchings). *Cyclo has fathered a few broods with Elandra. Most of his children either turn out to be wind, light warper, or royal dragons. *Wyverns (like Ashwing) are close cousins of dragons, their powers are the same as dragons. They follow Queen Elandra. *Leviathans are the aquatic cousins of dragons. They have no organized leader but have allied themselves with the Merfolk. *A group of Draconna is called a "Thunder" *There isn't an official "King Dragon", only the Queen and her various mates. **''Male Royal dragons rarely hold much power in the hierarchy. If they do, it's because the Queen has somehow been rendered unfit to rule'' *The heir to power is almost always the oldest female Royal dragon from the current Queen *Dual elements like Lula occur when the egg absorbs two (or more) types of magic when hatching **''Dragon magic cannot hybridize like elf magic can'' Types of Draconna You may think that it doesn't matter what type of dragon is what, but that's not true! There are four distinct dragon body types. Quadruped The classic image of a dragon. Possessing six limbs: Forelegs, hind legs, and (typically) one pair of wings. Biped Stands on large and powerful back legs, has two tiny frontal arms and a pair of wings. Wyvern Four limbs: Front wings that can function as legs, and two hind legs. Bipedal Wyvern Like the Wyvern, except the wings aren't strong enough to act as front legs. Body weight is balanced out by a long tail in order to walk. Draconna Elements Royal *Rare(ish) *Powers include: **''Temporarily adopting powers from all types of dragons'' **''"Hive Mind" '' ***''The ability to spread messages through mind linking. Can also be used to control other dragons on a large scale '' **''Temporarily aquire speech'' '' Elandra_1.png|Elandra of the Draconna Estari.png|Estari '' Earth Stone Singers *Sense minerals and gemstones within the earth *Use deep calls to crush rocks/shake the ground Bloom Walkers *Make plants and flowers sprout at will *Manifest food from magic Critter Keepers *A symbiotic relationship between a dragon and other animals in the thunder *A weaker version of a Royal dragon's "Hive Mind" ability Wood Spirit *(From MyanCatRocks ) *Can use trees as mini portals (only works for short distances, approx. 10-15 mile radius) *"Shapeshift" into a tree as camouflage/extend their lifespans *Unique power to create Lesser Forest Drakes (a minion or diversion of sorts; The transformation can be reversed at any time) Ashwing.png|Ashwing (Stone Singer) Floria_1.png|Floria Thorne.png|Thorne (Bloom Walker) Fire Volcano Shakers *Can manipulate magma below the earth's surface to cause earthquakes Ember Dancers *Create images from flames *Usually have fire on some part of their body Treasure Seekers *Similar to Stone Singers, using heat to find jewels near magma chambers *They are the reason for the "dragon's hoard" stereotype Flaring Spirit *(From MyanCatRocks ) *Capable of setting their entire bodies aflame *The main dragon type used by Ragana to burn the forests while she had control over Elandra Maiden.png|Maiden (Volcano Shaker) Spark_1.png|Spark Xioalume.png|Xioalume (Treasure Seeker) Zonya.png|Zonya (Ember Dancer) Water Spring Singers *Soft calls that are akin to singing *Summon water into the air with these calls Tidal Crashers *Conjure water into the air *The only dragons that can breathe underwater Mind Healers *Powers border the line of water and empathy *Alter the moods of others, for better or worse Sirens *Very, very rare *Have haunting, hypnotic calls to lure others to them. Athena.png|Athena (Tidal Crasher) Merina_1.png|Merina (Spring Singer) Rayne_1.png|Rayne Sapphire.png|Sapphire (Mind Healer) Wind Sun Gliders *Fly for hours without flapping their wings *Largest wingspan of any dragon Tempest Chasers *Incredibly fast flying *Their flight leaves strong winds following after them Breeze Whisperers *Long-reaching calls that calm the most flighty of nerves Cyclo_1.png|Cyclo (Hatched as a Breeze Whisperer) Fledge.png|Fledge Gust_Dragon Headcanons.png|Gust (Tempest Chaser) Sinfonia.png|Sinfonia (Sun Glider) Light Light Warpers *Can bend light around their bodies to turn invisible Prism Wings *Break light into its separate colors *Use beams of light as energy bolts Sun Catchers *Can bend light in all directions *Almost look like they're made from crystal Apollo.png|Apollo (Light Warper w/ Prism Wing traits) Prism.png|Prism (Light Warper w/ Prism Wing traits) Dark Dark dragons are very rare and reclusive. Star Painters *Said to have made the stars in the cosmos *Always know the way home Cavern Walkers *Navigate cave systems in total darkness Moon Dancers *Ward off evil spirits *Adapted predator of Shadow Demons '' Nacidaescuridade.png|Nasidaescuridade (Cavern Walker) '' Eggs and Pups *Draconna eggs are about the size of a football/basketball *The type of magic Dragons are bound to is dependant on two things: If a parent is nearby, and the environment. **''Fire dragons typically make their nests from volcanic sand and near hot vents. Their eggs look like cooling lava and are warm to the touch. When hatching, the shell turns red, orange and yellow and glows.'' **''Earth dragons nest in foliage and crystals. Sometimes in buried nests for protection. Their eggs are dull and matt textured, sometimes will have flowers or moss growing on them. When hatching the foliage falls off (so the baby has something to eat if the parent isn't around). The shell then starts to look like a crystal.'' **''Water dragons nest in shallow ponds or riverbeds. The eggs are translucent and have a pearly sheen to them. When hatching, the shell turns shades of blue and becomes opaque.'' **''Wind dragons find caves in cliff faces. Or they'll find tall and strong trees where the wind passes by. The eggs are normally plain white with colored speckles. The speckles fade when hatching.'' **''Light dragons nest in glass crystal caves. The eggs look like glass with swirling color patterns, these patterns glow and move when hatching.'' **''Dark dragons have pouches to carry their eggs with them. The eggs look like various types of obsidian with diamond speckles. The egg develops more speckles, resembling a galaxy branch when hatching. The parents hold them up to the night sky.'' **''“Royal” dragons nest in the mountains, weaving their nests from soft foliage and a bit of magic. Either parent takes turns watching the eggs until hatching. The eggs look like giant white opals, and the air around them buzzes with magic. The shell grows gold and crystal blue veins when hatching as the magic surrounding is absorbed.'' *Dragon pups hatch with dramatically oversized wings *Dragon pups shed their gemstones and horns like baby teeth. This can happen approximately 4-7 times in their life *It's often difficult to predict what magic faction division a pup will belong to until later on in their development Drakes Drakes (wingless dragons), are close cousins of dragons. The drakes do not have an overarching leader like Elandra (although they will still answer to and respect her), instead they have pack leaders for each type. They are on average smaller than their winged cousins. There are six types of Drakes: Electric Electric Drakes have smooth metallic textured scales. They are commonly found on mountain peaks and other high places. Powers *Flight **''Electric currents that run down the crystals on their sides'' **''Summon wings'' *Conduct electricity along their bodies **''Channel this energy to various parts of their bodies for more lethal attacks'' *Heightened speed *Completely shut off their magic **''Cannot be reversed unless they share contact with another Electric Drake (or a source of electricity magic)'' **''This means they lose all abilities'' '' Sparkplug.png|Sparkplug (Electric Drake) Forest Forest drakes very often look like the type of forest they inhabit. Their skin can be rough, smooth, crystalline, flowery, thorny, you name it! The most common places to find Forest Drakes are the Shimmering Wood, Rainlight Forest, and the Whispering Willows. They can be found elsewhere, but they do prefer the deeper, thicker forests where their camouflage works the best. Powers *Shapeshift their bodies to adjust to environment *Hover for short bursts *Temporarily paralyze enemies Forest Drake_Cronan's Reign.png|Forest Drake (Shimmering Wood; Cronan's Reign) Forest Drake_Rosalyn's Reign.png|Forest Drake (Shimmering Wood; Rosalyn's Reign) Glacial One of the few Draconna that can live in the blistering tundras, they rarely venture outside of their sub-zero home. Glacial drakes are covered in fur, the last 1/3 of their tails are covered in razor-sharp gemstones which they use to slice out caverns for themselves to live in. Powers *Kiss of death **''Render one completely immobilized in a sort of cryogenic stasis **''This makes the "victim" look like they're dead. The effect can be fully reversed'' *Summon wings to achieve flight Storm It is believed that if you see a Storm Drake drinking from the Lake of Nymphs, the first warm shower of the year is close by, marking the beginning of Fertell. Storm Drakes are covered in large, thick scales and have very few gemstones on their bodies. Powers *Gather and guide storms *Flight *Their purrs are said to heal magical ailments Crystal Deep within caverns and ever at odds with the Treasure Seekers are the Crystal Drakes. The Treasure Seekers want to collect the jewels, the Crystal Drakes want to keep their food source. Can often be seen working together with Dwarves, and had a rich history with Umber Elves. Powers *Accelerate the growth of crystals **''Can grow crystals on their bodies into a layer of armor'' **''Grow pathways for quick travel'' *Heal wounds *Create copies of themselves Fae Fae Drakes are a sneaky bunch, and they don't always look like they exist entirely on this plane of reality. They look ethereal, almost ghost-like in appearance and behavior. You'll only really find these Drakes in a few select places: The Faebud Glade, Valley of the Lost, and Human Age ruins. Powers *Flight *Lost Cry **''A haunting call that can lure unsuspecting passersby astray'' *Remembrance **''Share memories that are not their own'' *Cause hallucinations **''Auditory if they're far away'' **''Visual if in close range'' **''Very often used in tandem with Remembrance'' *Shapeshifting Category:Blog posts